lordringwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Arthedain
The kingdom of Arthedain controls western Eriador, from the Baranduin delta to Forochel. Name Arthedain means roughly-realm of the Edain. History Kings of Arthedain Kings of united Arnor #Elendil, son of Amandil. He reigned from S.A. 3320 – S.A. 3441 #Isildur reigned S.A. 3441 – T.A. 2 Valandil reigned T.A. 2 – T.A. 249 #Eldacar reigned T.A. 249 – T.A. 339 #Elendil, son of Amandil. He reigned from S.A. 3320 – S.A. 3441 #Isildur reigned S.A. 3441 – T.A. 2 Valandil reigned T.A. 2 – T.A. 249 #Eldacar reigned T.A. 249 – T.A. 339 #Arantar reigned T.A. 339 – T.A. 435 #Tarcil reigned T.A. 435 – T.A. 515 #Tarondor reigned T.A. 515 – T.A. 602 #Valandur reigned T.A. 602 – T.A. 652 #Elendur reigned T.A. 652 – T.A. 777 #Eärendur reigned T.A. 777 – T.A. 861, last King of Arnor Kings of Arthedain #Amlaith, eldest son of Eärendur, first King of Arthedain. reigned T.A. 861 – T.A. 946 #Beleg reigned T.A. 946 – T.A. 1029 #Mallor reigned T.A. 1029 – T.A. 1110 #Celepharn reigned T.A. 1110 – T.A. 1191 #Celebrindor reigned T.A. 1191 – T.A. 1272 #Malvegil reigned T.A. 1272 – T.A. 1349 Arthadan kings claiming lordship over Arnor #Argeleb I reigned T.A. 1349 – T.A. 1356 #Arveleg I reigned T.A. 1356 – T.A. 1409 #Araphor reigned T.A. 1409 – T.A. 1589 #Argeleb II reigned T.A. 1589 – T.A. 1670 #Arvegil reigned T.A. 1670 – T.A. 1743 #Arveleg II reigned T.A. 1743 – T.A. 1813 #Araval reigned T.A. 1813 – T.A. 1891 #Araphant reigned T.A. 1891 – T.A. 1964 #Arvedui reigned T.A. 1964 – T.A. 1975, Last King of the North Kingdom The Chieftains of the Dúnedain6 were: # Aranarth, T.A. 1975–2106, son of King Arvedui of Arthedain. # Arahael, T.A. 2106–2177. # Aranuir, T.A. 2177–2247. # Aravir, T.A. 2247–2319. # Aragorn I, T.A. 2319–2327. # Araglas, T.A. 2327–2455. # Arahad I, T.A. 2455–2523. # Aragost, T.A. 2523–2588. # Aravorn, T.A. 2588–2654. # Arahad II, T.A. 2654–2719. # Arassuil, T.A. 2719–2784. # Arathorn I, T.A. 2784–2848. # Argonui, T.A. 2848–2912. # Arador, T.A. 2912–2930. # Arathorn II, T.A. 2930–2933. # Aragorn II, T.A. 2933–3019, first High King of the Reunited Kingdom. Kings in- game #Arvegil I. (1FA- ?) Constituent states *Dor Erain **Annúminás **Nenuial-Emyn Uial **Siragale-Emyn Beraid **Nan Lhún **Dor Úvadan **Fornost Erain **Emyn Súl **Brii **Nan Baranduin *Tarmear *Eketyar *Orromenyar *Hyarromenyar *Noirinanyar *Formenyar *Emenyar *Egenyar *Celephyar *Oronyar *Belethyar *Brethyar *Mendriyar. Population The Dúnedain settle mostly in Annúminás and the region of Nenuial and Fornost, also in the Emyn Súl. The largest concentration of Eriedain population can be found in northwestern Arthedain- the Lune valley and Fornúmen.Living in the countryside, the Eriedain are the mostly settled farmers. The Breefolk are a people of merchants, who seldom go to war.There are at least 10 Breemen ich each city of eastern and southern Arthedain.The Cardolanrim live peacufully with their Eriedain brethren and mostly on the southern borders.. The Baranduin rivermen live mostly in Egenyar. They sparsely travel far and seldom go to war.They are a primitive people, the last of the sort in Arthedain. The Elves live mostly along the western borders and in the woods of Mendriyar and Celephyar. The Dwarves were settled by the Arthadanic kings to forge their weapons. The Lossoth live along the northern borders,without being disturbed. Geography and Sites of Interest Annúminás Is the ancient capital of Arnor. It lays on the southern banks of lake Nenuial. Fornost Amon Súl Warcraft Economy Resources List of Resources. #Iron (Egenyar) #Tin (Orromenyar) #Iron (Noirinanyar) #Copper( Nan Lhún District) #Iron (emenyar) #Silver (Dor úvadan District) Category:Eriador Category:Arthedain Category:Dúnedain